Tickle Time
Kadeice: ...... *Sips her drink* Your weird... *7:58 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: Same to you, Made Ice. Hey, want some Lemonpeed? We can listen to some Hat Sin Micheal while we make it. *(I HAD TO) *7:58 Invader-Mas Kadeice: SHUT UP!!!! T_T *7:59 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: You sure you dont want some lemonpeed, Made Ice? *7:59 Invader-Mas Kadeice: I SAID SHUT UP, AT LEAST I WASN'T PANTYDROPPING!! *8:00 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: At least I was never gonna feed a bag of pregnants to animals at the park. *8:00 Invader-Mas Kadeice: *Goes to say something, but her tail flickers* Just shut up... *8:01 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: Lemonpeed~ *Drinks some water* (KADEICE OMORASHI) *8:02 Invader-Mas Kadeice: F***a**.... *Her tail flickers infront of her* OH MY TAIL!! *Starts chasing her tail* WTF WTF WTF GET HERE WTF *8:02 ~InvaderXeena~ (CAN I USETAT ONE DAY?) *8:02 Invader-Mas Sure... XD) *8:03 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: You're we-- *Tail flickers in front of her as well* TAIL! *Chases her tail* WTF WTF WTF GET HERE WTF *Ahahaaaaa) *8:03 Invader-Mas Kadeice: MY TAIL WTF WTF IS WTF WTF ANNOY AHAHAHAHA GET HERE WTF WTF!!! *8:04 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: WTF WTF WTF MY TAIL WTF ANAHAHA TAIL WTF WTF GET HERE WTF WTF WTF IS WTF WTF *8:04 Invader-Mas Kadeice: *Just noticed what she was doing and stops* *Blushes* .///////. *8:05 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: *continues chasing her tail* WTF WTF WTF TAIL COME HERE TAIL ANNOY TAIL BANANA ANNOY FLICKER BANANA WTF *8:05 Invader-Mas Kadeice: *Kicks Kira* .///. *8:06 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: *falls over, and continues chasing her tail* TAIL WTF WTF WTF WTGF WTFBWTF WTFKALSKA *ALSKA.) *8:06 Invader-Mas Kadeice: T_T Stoppet... *8:06 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: LEMONPEED! *(KADEICE OMORASHI. MAKE IT HAPPEN.) *8:06 Invader-Mas Kadeice: S-SHUT UP!!!! *8:07 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: Lemonpeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed *8:07 Invader-Mas Kadeice: I SAID... SHUT THE F*** UP!! *Covers her antennas* *8:08 ~InvaderXeena~ (SAMMY) *(ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?) *8:08 Invader-Mas Hmm?) *8:08 ~InvaderXeena~ *8:08 Invader-Mas XDDDDDDDDDDDDD) That's what I'm doing!!) *8:08 ~InvaderXeena~ Oooh) *Kira: >:I Author corset. *8:09 Invader-Mas Kadeice: SHUT UP ALREADY!! I need to pee.... .__. *8:09 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: Okay. Don't think of water, Or waterfalls. Waterfalls with cool, icey cold, refreshing water. *smurfs* *Wtf) *smirks*) *8:10 Invader-Mas Kadeice: S-SHUT UP!!! *8:10 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: LEMONPEED! *8:10 Invader-Mas Kadeice: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!! *Pulls on her tail slightly* *8:10 ~InvaderXeena~ And you have nothing to say about the smurf thing) *Kira: Waaaaaaaaaaattttteeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrs. *8:11 Invader-Mas XDDDDDDD) *Kadeice: *Eyes Kira* I will pee on you... T_T *8:11 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: Hey, hey, hey, *pokes Kadeice's abdomen/bladder* *8:11 Invader-Mas Kadeice: H-HEY STOPPET!! *Moves away from Kira* *8:12 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: Okay. *Walks off, then tackles Kadeice and starts tickling her* *8:12 Invader-Mas Kadeice: N-NO STOOOPPPPP AHAHAHAA S-STOP I-I'M GOING TOOOOAHAHAHAAA *8:13 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: *Tickles her bladder/abdomen* >:D *8:13 Invader-Mas Kadeice: AHAHAHAAAA S-STOP YOU F-F-F***ING MORON AHAHAHAAAA!!! *Pees slightly* S-S-S-STOOOOOOOOOOP!!!! *8:14 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: .... *Continues tickling her* *8:14 Invader-Mas Kadeice: S-S-S-STOP WHAT KIND O-OF MUM WOULD BAHAHAHAHA D-DO THIS?!?! *8:15 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: MEEEEEEE *8:15 Invader-Mas Kadeice: AHAHAHAHAWAHAHAHA I-I-I HATE YOU SOOOO M-MUCH *Pees a little more* HAHAH DARN IT *8:15 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: *Continues tickling her* *8:16 Invader-Mas Kadeice: STOOOOOP!!! *Kicks Kira* *8:16 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: *Gets flung across the room* *(Pretend Verity is in the bathroom showering if Kaddie runs for it.) *8:17 Invader-Mas Kadeice: *get's up* YOU F***A**!!! *Runs to the bathroom but Verity is in there putting on make up poorly* ._____. Verity: .____. Kadeice: .______. *Closes the door* *8:18 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: *runs and tackles Kadeice and tickles her again, wearing a camera hat* *8:18 Invader-Mas Kadeice: Pfff AHAHAHAHAHAAAA GET O-O-OFFF AHAHAHAAA!!! *Pees slightly again* I-I'M GOING TO KILL YOUOOOOAHAHAHAA *8:19 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: *Kicks open the bathroom door* HELP ME TICKLE HER, VANITY! XD *Tickles Kaddie* *8:20 Invader-Mas Kadeice: D-D-D-DON'T YOU DAAAAAAAAAAARE!!! HAHAHAAAAA Venity: .D. *Get's up and tickles Kadeice* Kadeice: *Laughs really hard* I-I-I-I HATE YOU ALLLLLLL!!! *Starts peeing* *8:20 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: *Films it wif deh camera hat and continues tickling Kaddie* *8:21 Invader-Mas Kadeice: A-A-A-ARE YOU FILMING THIIIIIISSS AHAHAHAAAA??!?! *8:22 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: YEAAAH *Tickles* *8:23 Invader-Mas Kadeice: W-W-W-WHYYYYYYYYYYY?!?! *Continues to laugh and pees* *8:23 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: CUZZZZZZZZZZZ *8:23 Invader-Mas Kadeice: I-I-I HATE YOOOOOOOOOU HAHAHAHAAAAA!!! *8:23 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: >:D *8:24 Invader-Mas Kadeice: *Laughs really hard and pees* F-F-F*** YOOOOOOOOOU *8:25 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: >:D *Kira: *continues tickling* *8:26 Invader-Mas Kadeice: *Pee's really hard* HAHAHAAAAA OMG I HATE YOU SOOO MUCH *8:26 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: *Filming the whole thing* *8:26 Invader-Mas Kadeice: F-F-FU** THE CAMERA!! *Kicks Kira* *8:27 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: *Unfazed and continues tickling* *8:27 Invader-Mas Kadeice: S-S-STOP, I DON'T HAVE TO PEE ANYMORE!! *8:27 ~InvaderXeena~ Kira: Alright. *walks off* Category:~InvaderXeena~'s pages Category:Stories Category:Omorashi Category:Other